For many electric connections between electric connectors of electronic units as used, for example, in power electronics circuitry, the electric connectors are required to have a low electrical resistance, a high ampacity, and to a allow for a quick and simple connection and disconnection. Therefore, there is a need for an improved connecting system, and for an improved electrical connector method.